Muggle Life is Messed Up
by YouLoveMyPenNameYes
Summary: When back for their 7th year at Hogwarts, things get a little crazy for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Luna, and Ginny. They have to spend the year as MUGGLES!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione's POV

Professor Binns was never my favorite teacher, but his lessons could get... well... interesting. Today, he was rambling on about muggles, and how different their lives were.

Oddly enough, he lifted his head, and turned to me. In all my years, i have never seen Professor Binns willingly talk to a student... but he talked to me.

"Hermione, since were talking about muggles, why don't you tell us about your parents, and their daily activities as muggles." I started to mumbled something about dentistry, and teeth, and felt blush creep up my cheeks. Out of the corner of my eye, i saw Draco smirk, and mouth "mudblood." My cheeks grew hotter. Professor Binns motioned me to the front of the room, and i began to speak.

"Uhm... every morning my parents up... i mean, get up, and fix people... i mean, not fix people, but fix their teeth." My voice grew an octave higher. "Any questions?"

"What do they do on weekends?" Harry asked with a smile. His smile sent a jolt of courage up my spine. It was relieving to know that someone out there didn't care that my parents were muggles.

"Well, we used to have a book club on weekends. When I'm at Hogwarts, they stay up watching reruns of I Love Lucy, and do errands for the community. Oh, and sometimes, when their drunk, they stay up past 10! What dare devils!" Professor Binns gave me a reassuring look, as people started laughing. I quickly sat back in my seat, just as the bell rang.

Note: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THEY ARE PROPERTY OF J.K. ROWLING.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter POV

Hermione looked as if she was about to faint when Professor Binns asked her to talk about her parents. As she walked to the front, her brown, bushy hair brushed against her shoulders. She started stuttering about dentistry, and i could tell she was embarrassed by the way she fiddled with the scarlet bracelet that Ron had bought her last year. I heard a low whisper from the back, and turned and saw Malfoy point at Hermione and laugh. I wanted to rip his pushy little head off. Hermione's stuttering grew worse.

"Any questions?" She finally squeaked. I wanted to be supportive, so i quickly thought of a question, and spit it out.

"What do they do on weekends?" Draco started to chuckle. She started going on about the most nerdy things. For once, i thought, "Hermione... why can't you say something interesting!"

Finally, she went back to her seat, and the bell rang. She walked up to me, and we bolted into the hallway to go meet up with Ron before Muggle Studies.

"Can you believe those people laughing at me?" Hermione vented. "How RUDE!" I just shook my head.

"Let's just keep walking." I said, fighting back a smile. Hermione stopped, understanding why i didn't want to answer. She sighed, and kept walking, but looked more downcast.

Note: ALL CHARACTERS ARE PROPERTY OF J.K. ROWLING, NOT ME.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco's POV

I have to admit, making fun of Granger is sure fun, but i couldn't help but stare out the glass window to watch Ginny fly. She was an excelent flyer, and i loved the way her soft, red hair lifted behind her as she flew. She was actually quite pretty. She had alot of freckles, and smooth, pale skin. She always smelled of lilacs... her smell was intoxicating... and she eyes... wait a minute! SNAP OUT OF IT DRACO! She's a filthy blood traiter! i thought to myself. You have no business wanting her!

I looked away from the window, and tried to focus on what Hermione was saying. The bit of it i got sounded like a load of crap, and i couldn't help but laugh. She grew so uneasy, and finally squealed under the pressure. I laughed to myself as Potter asked her a question, and hoped that she could hear me. Her answers grew nerdier, and i laughed again. And everyone thought she was smart... oh please!

As she finished, she flew back to her seat, and the bell rang. I got up, and flew out of the classroom. I couldn't get Ginny out of my head... stupid blood traiter! I kept walking, and caught bits of conversation from a bunch of other 7th years. I heard something about a huge Muggle Studies project, that counted for more than 3/4 of our grade. This is crazy!

As i got to the Muggle Studies room, i saw Ron pacing outside.

"Hello Weasle. Waiting for Potty and your wanna be girlfriend? haha, pathetic!" I spat at him. I saw him go for his wand, and i raced past him into the classroom. I sat down in my usual seat, and pulled out my advanced potions book. I began to read, and soon lost track of everything around me. The classroom was almost full, and as the bell rang, the last student darted into class. I knew who it was the second i smelled her lilac perfume... it was Ginny.

Note: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS... THEY ARE PROPERTY OF J.K. ROWLING.


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny POV

I walked onto the big quidditch field, and stepped over my broom. I slid my foot back into the grass, and kicked off. I felt myself getting lighter, and wind whistled through my hair, it felt amazing.

I glanced at the window, hoping to see Harry, but instead I saw beautiful, grayish blue eyes staring at me. I recognized them from somewhere, but I couldn't put my finger on where.

"Wow," I thought to myself. "How can I not remember such handsome eyes?" I heard the quiddutch team stomp onto the field, and I knew I had to get to muggle studies. I hopped off my broom, and ran to class, knowing I would be the last one there.

I ran in and looked to my right, ready to get in my usual seat, when Draco shot me an evil glare, his grayish blue eyes seeming to glow. WAIT… grayish blue GORGEOUS eyes?

"Holy Hedwig! It was you!" I croaked. I tried to erase the image of his stunning eyes, but found it to be impossible.

"What was me?" He said in embarrassment.

"O-OO-Oh, oh nothing." I said, as I flashed to my seat… What was I thinking?

Note: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING.


	5. Chapter 5

Luna POV

I turned to the front of the room, and put took my pen in my hand. I begn to doodle on my Muggle Studies binder. Class was about to start, when Ginny ran through the door. Draco shot her an evil look, and her eyes widened.

"Holy Hedwig!" She shouted. She looked as i she had just come face to face with a hungry Crumple Horned Skornak. Draco started to question her, but honestly, i didn't care. I was more interested in the wrackspurts flying around Profesor Gimby's head... I guess she wasn't much of a thinker.

Ginny blushed, and ran to her seat. She plopped down, and pulled out her binder. She shook her head, as if trying to remove an image from it. Maybe she had a run in with a nasty herd of knargles.

The profesor started to talk, and i looked at her attentively.

"Okay class, we have a project." The class groaned. "It's a fun project!" The class looked at her suspiciously.

"How so?" One student yelled out.

"Teacher fun?" Another one yelled.

"Or kid fun?" A third added.

"Okay, and kid fun... i think. So, each of you will be getting a partner, and you two will be in a house with two other pairs of students."

"What about homework?" I asked.

"No homework." She said with a smirk.

"What's the catch?" I said back.

"No catch, just loads of fun in the muggle world."

"THE MUGGLE WORLD?" Draco shouted.

Note: NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME, THEY ARE PROPERTY OF J.K. ROWLING.


	6. Chapter 6

Ron POV

I didn't like the way Draco shot an evil look at Ginny, what was happening? Was something going on? I cleared those thoughts away from my head and looked at Professor Gimby. She started talking about a huge muggle world project. I looked over at Luna as she started to speak. I never noticed it before, but her hair looked so silky and soft, like a giant pillow. WHAT am I talking about, its Luna the nut head. I quickly looked back at Hermione. "Her hair was way more like a pillow, who am I kidding it bushes out like a giant shrub." Wait! Did I just say that out loud. Crap! I looked around the room frantically, and luckily no one seemed to notice. Phew. Then I caught a little bit of what Professor Gimby was saying, " So, each of you will be getting a partner, and you two will be in a house with two other pairs of students."

"What about homework?" Luna asked, with a suspicious look on her face.

"No homework." Professor Gimby said.

"What's the catch?" Luna said back.

"No catch, just loads of fun in the muggle world."

"THE MUGGLE WORLD?" Draco shouted. "This is an outrage, in the muggle world. IMPOSIBLE! It can't be. Wait, for how long?" Draco questioned.

"Eight whole months!" She said nervously

"NO!" The whole class yelled. I looked at Harry and Hermione, trying to show them how much I hoped we were paired together, only to find them gazing at each other longingly. I felt jealously like a knot I couldn't untie. But they soon looked at me too and shot me a fake smile covering up their embarrassment.

"When do we find out our partners?" Harry said, shooting Hermione a dazzling smile. She blushed, and smiled back… What is Harry thinking? That's my girl!

Note: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING, NOT ME! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione POV

What. The. Bloody. Hell is wrong with me. I thought I loved Ron… I had ALWAYS loved Ron. WHAT IS HAPPENING? Harry is my BEST FRIEND… Ughhhh… I don't get it. As Professor Gimby told us about having partners, I gazed at Harry, and he gazed at me. WTH… I smiled, and we both looked at Ron, faking smiles.

"When do we find out our partners?" Harry said, shooting me a smile. I felt myself blush, and I smiled back.

"We find out our partners… now." Professor Gimby said.

"Oh." Harry mumbled.

"So, let's see. First, Ron and Luna." Ron shot me a look, as his face grew pale. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay." Ron frowned.

"Next, Harry and Hermione." I gave Harry a huge smile.

"Then, we have Ginny and Draco."

"WHAT?" Ginny screamed.

"I refuse to be her partner!" Draco yelled.

"Too bad." Professor Gimby yelled back. They both scowled and sat in their seats. I smiled to myself. Just Ginny's luck. I turned back to Harry, and he looked back at me. I smiled and blushed, getting lost in his bright green eyes… WAIT! I need to stop this… Maybe I can look for 30 more seconds… 30 seconds won't hurt… So, I turned back to him, getting lost once again. By the time I looked up, the bell had rung. I had stared at him for 10 minutes… Oops! I ran over to Ginny, and asked about the last 10 minutes of class.

"What was she talking about in the last 10 minutes?" I asked her.

"She was telling us that we needed to start packing now, because we're leaving in the morning."

"IN THE MORNING?"

"Yes."

"I have to go." I sighed. I needed to work out my feelings before we left, and frankly, I didn't think that was happening.

"Bye." Ginny laughed. I ran up to our common room, and dashed to my dorm. I frantically waved my wand, charming all of my things to pack themselves. Now that I was packed, I needed to decide what to do about Harry.

Note: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THEY ARE PROPERTY OF J.K. ROWLING.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry POV

I just found out I was Hermione's partner, and I was happy about it. I was conflicted with myself. Hermione always seemed annoying and then all of sudden I have feelings for her. This isn't right; she's always been Ron's. But yet that doesn't seem fair does it, her always being Ron's. Don't I deserve a chance? What am I saying I've kissed the boy's younger sister, if anything isn't fair that isn't. I felt bad wanting Hermione as my partner, but I had to! Hermione stared into my eyes as I stared into hers, they were a gorgeous brown. No wait I quickly looked at Ginny, her smile reminding why I loved her. But Hermione kept staring at me, I wanted to scream "Look at Ron not me. Remember!" But then again I kind of didn't. Part of me wanted her to love me, but part of me knew it was wrong. I tried to ignore her beauty and then the bell rang. I rushed out of class avoiding Ron, knowing he would question me. I didn't have time to explain why I was staring at Hermione, mainly because I didn't know myself right now. I quickly snuck into our common room, unseen and packed up all my stuff. What was happening to me?

note: THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO J. NOT ME


	9. Chapter 9

Draco POV

I spent all of last night packing my things. As I awoke, I noticed how little sleep I had actually gotten. I got out of bed hesitantly. I sluggishly got dressed, and clambered down the staircase. I set my stuff on the floor next to me, and stretched out on the couch. I sighed, as some other 7th year walked up to me.

"You ready to go?" He mumbled.

"Yeah." I shrugged.

"Sorry that you have Ginny as a partner."

"Stupid blood traitor…" I mumbled. The 7th year turned and sauntered away. I got up, grabbed my things, and headed out the door. I took my time as I climbed up to the Entrance Hall. I saw Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny whispering in a circle. I cleared my throat as I walked up the stairs, and they got immediately quiet, giving a meaning to the phrase "if looks could kill". I walked up to their circle, and sighed.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron spat at me. I sighed.

"I just wanted to say sorry for the things I have done in the past… I also wanted to ask if we could start over. I was wrong to say such things." It was extremely hard for me to say anything even close to kind to them… but an apology?

"Well, consider your apology denied." Ron said with a fake smile. I frowned.

"Honestly, Ron. We're going to be in the same house for the next 8 months. Can't you at least except my attempt at an apology?"

"No, Draco, you don't deserve an apology."

"Fine." Then, I walked away.

"You didn't have to be so mean." I heard Ginny mumble. I smiled. "Thanks Gin." I thought to myself.

I walked to the front of the hall, and stared at the doors. For once, I got to leave Hogwarts, and experience a regular life. Part of me was glad to get away from the madness of magic, but another part of me longed to stay here, encased by the walls that my childhood had led me to grow accustomed to.

"Everyone get with their partner, and hop in the carriage with your number on it." Professor Gimby said, letting a relaxed smile cross her features. I lifted my head, and searched for Ginny in the crowd of students. As we made eye contact, I nodded towards the carriages, and she nodded back. I gave her a small smile, and to my surprise, she smiled back.

I slowly walked over to the carriages, and stepped into ours. I sighed, and gazed at the place which had become my second home, hoping that leaving would be a good thing.

My concentration was broken as Ginny stepped into the carriage, bringing with her our other housemates; they were Ron, Luna, Harry, and Hermione. I wasn't exactly pleased with these arrangements. I gave Ginny a small smile, but this time, an awkward look was all I got in return. I sighed, and rolled my eyes, looking out across the places we passed by. I heard everyone else talking, but no one made any attempt at speaking to me, so I didn't make an attempt either.

As we pulled up to our muggle houses, my jaw dropped. Our house was made of new, red bricks, and the windowpanes were whiter than fresh parchment. There were wooden steps that led up to the white door. The house looked ancient, yet new… it was beautiful.

I heard Ginny gasp, as she finally looked outside. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What is it this time, Draco?" Ginny said, in response to my laughter.

"I didn't mean to offend you… I just found your reaction funny." I smirked.

"How so?"

"I don't know. It's just… well… it was as if you'd never seen a muggle house."

"I haven't." I felt my jaw drop.

"You've honestly never seen a muggle house?"

"Never."

"Wow."

"What?"

"It's just… different." I said, with a smile. She looked at me in suspicion, and I smiled and jumped out of the carriage. I grabbed my heavy luggage with one hand, and opened the front door with the other.

I ran into the first room I saw, and it was a beautiful green. I sat my stuff down, and sat by the giant window. The window showed me a view of the ocean, which led me to believe it was charmed. So much for no magic…

Note: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING… NOT ME!


	10. Chapter 10

Ginny POV

"What the hell!" I laughed, as Draco pranced into the house like a schoolgirl. I turned around, and the rest of our carriage was looking at me with wide eyes. I guessed they also noticed Draco was being unusually nice to me.

"What?" I questioned.

"Nothing" Harry smiled at me with some sort of jealousy in his voice.

"Bloody Hell," Ron shouted. "Since when does he think he can just be our friends. I mean C'mon people he's Malfoy."

"I guess he does have a point, but he's just trying to fit in." Luna added. "Plus he was covered in knargles, probably having a bad day. You know they give off a chemical, I would watch out." Luna said intellectually. I walked off the carriage and raced into the building, I wanted to have the nicest room. But I suddenly got distracted by a gorgeous book laying on the kitchen counter. It was bright pink with lace all around the edges, and engraved in the top was "All about muggles, sincerely Professor Dumbledore." He must of made it for this project years ago. I opened it up. I saw beautiful pictures, and charming captions. I heard everyone come in behind me, but I wasn't interested. By the time I looked up, there was only one room left. It was on the ground floor, by Draco Malfoy's... CRAP!


End file.
